


Coming (Out) To Manchester

by BookRockShooter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, TATINOF, no actual spoilers though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil decide to end their Manchester show with a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming (Out) To Manchester

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~
> 
> I wrote this on National Coming Out Day last year, and also because I'm pretty sure they were in Manchester on this day? I can't remember, but if I'm wrong, we can pretend they were as this is a fanfiction.
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own Dan or Phil. They are their own people and I am also not saying they are actually in a relationship. This is fiction.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

The second the thought popped into his head, Dan almost smacked himself. 'No way, Phil would never be up for that, think of the hate-'

"Dan?"

Dan shot up in his hotel bed, staring wide-eyed across the room at his boyfriend, Phil. Said boyfriend was watching closely, looking a little concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Dan said quickly. "You just startled me, that's all."

Phil continued staring. "Alright. Well, we're going on in a few hours. Just wanted to see if you were okay." He crossed the room and dropped down next to Dan on the bed. He wrapped an arm around him and kissed his brown hair.

Dan leaned into the touch, sighing contentedly. 'You know, you could act like this in public if you just come out-'

He flinched away from Phil and stood up, pushing his hand frantically through his hair as though to shove the thought away, forever.

Phil stared at him, mouth hanging open in shock. "Bear, really, are you okay? You're very jumpy today." He tried to be casual about it, but Dan could sense the almost-masked hurt, and the guilt flooded through him.

He sat back down next to him and kissed Phil softly. Phil kissed back for a few blissful moments, then pulled away. "So what's wrong?"

"I- uh-" Dan stammered out. "I- I was just thinking- it's National Coming Out Day, and we're in Manchester, of all places." He laughed a little at the coincidence. "Why don't we come out at the end of our show? If you want to, of course," he added quickly.

It was silent for a few moments as Phil blinked slowly. "Dan..." He suddenly pulled Dan into a huge hug, Dan hugging back automatically.

"That's a great idea! And for the fans not attending, we could have this one filmed and posted-!"

Dan grinned in relief. "Calm down, Phil, you're rambling." His heart pounded uncomfortably hard in his chest, though, knowing what millions of people were going to be finding out- soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you guys for being an amazing audience tonight!" Phil yelled gleefully, making their fans scream even louder. 

He turned to Dan and smiled at him. Dan's heart almost stopped at how beautiful his boyfriend looked, and he swallowed. Smiling back, he turned to face their audience again and gave a deep breath.

"Yeah, thanks so much! But we have one quick announcement- no, we're not releasing a movie." Everyone laughed, and Dan smiled.

Phil stepped in. "As you all know, today is National Coming Out Day-" Phil was cut off as the entire room exploded, the screams going to volumes Dan didn't know were even possible.

He chuckled nervously. "And I'm sure you all know what that means..."

Dan turned to face Phil, who was suddenly right in his face, and then his lips were against his, kissing him sweetly.

If possible, the screams got even louder, and Dan was sure that they'd all go deaf.

After a few seconds, they pulled away but enter twined their fingers, grinning. 

"Good night, Manchester!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

danisnotonfire: for those who couldn't see it, here is our Manchester! youtube.com/watch?v=fHty... <3 #spon #ncod @AmazingPhil

AmazingPhil: @danisnotonfire <3 <3 <3  
kelsey13: @danisnotonfire @AmazingPhil what  
phangirling: @danisnotonfire @AmazingPhil FuCK  
KatieIsQuenn: @danisnotonfire @AmazingPhil IM CRBING W HaT  
Caroline*,*,*~: @danisnotonfire @AmazingPhil MY SONS YES  
brs15: DEAD <3

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it~
> 
> I put way too much effort into this lmao
> 
> Also, I tried to make up twitter names, but if I'm honest, some of those might exist. Sorry if they do.
> 
> I hope anyone who read like it, and please have a wonderful day~
> 
> ~peace out~


End file.
